Various communication systems (e.g., cellular communication systems) do not provide reliable communication links. Communication links, particularly radio communication links, may be adversely affected by a large variety of interfering factors. As an example, consider a cellular communication environment where a user may effectively be in-and-out of the communication network many times during a day, depending on weather, system demands, transportation means, transportation route, signal strength, building architecture, etc. Such dead time or dead-zones interfere with timely communication between parties. In an exemplary communication scenario, a user attempting to communicate a message to a recipient may have to attempt to communicate the message a multitude of times and may miss windows of opportunity to accomplish the desired communication while performing other tasks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.